Love Comes In All Sizes
by Dragonfly4
Summary: Its been a long time for both Kane and Lita could they find something in each other that would ease the pain. My first wrestling fic so plz be nice :-). Dedicated to Kane x Lita 4eva the biggest Kane fan I know. *Chapter 2 now up*
1. The first meeting

Love Comes In All Sizes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any members of the WWE they belong to themselves and Vince McMahon. Some characters mentioned in later chapters are based on my friends.  
  
2000  
  
Lita couldn't be happier! She sat crossed legged with her gym bag beside her in the middle of the ring in the empty arena looking around, imagining it packed with thousands of fans cheering waving various signs. Tonight all her training was going to pay off! This was it, this was her dream! She had signed her contract with the WWF and she was set to debut tonight. Lita had worked extremely hard to get where she was, spent every last penny on training long weeks alone in Mexico; and was determined to enjoy every damn second of it. Her life was really starting to look up. She had her health, her dream job and some damn good friends, all that was missing at the moment was a boyfriend and even that didn't bother her too much. All her friends who were at the WWF were guys since she hadn't really met the women there yet so it wasn't like she was starting to forget what a guy looked like or anything (Not that any of those guys appealed to her or anything). Lita was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the tall, dark (yes I know its corny) stranger till he was right next to the ring and spoke in a very deep and somewhat muffled voice, "Are you new here?" The voice startled her and she jumped up and turned to the source of the voice. Some one had once told her you judge a person by their shoes so she looked him down and up, Large feet covered in rather expensive looking trainers a good sign, tight fitting black jeans which complemented his long legs, a blood red tank-top which showed of his HUGE muscular arms, damp dark brown hair with a natural curl to it rested on his shoulders, and his face was obscured it took a moment for her to realize he was wearing a leather red and black mask, all she could see of his face were his eyes one startling blue the other seemed to be a very bright green. "Your gonna have to move you'll get squished if you stay there" He had climbed into the ring whilst she was checking him out, he was huge! About 7ft and had to be around the 300 pound mark. He bent down and as a gentleman should picked up her bag for her. Although she couldn't see his moth the look in his eyes said he was smiling. "Sorry to be in your way im Lita" "Kane, this is my big bro Mark everyone calls him 'Taker on and off camera" Looking at 'Taker she could see the family resemblance he was a little shorter than Kane and a touch heavier, his arms were covered in tattoos and was dressed in similar clothes to Kane with the exception of his jeans been blue and his top black. Lita shook hands with the two brothers, smiling at them both but unable to make eye contact with Kane, she didn't quite understand why. Kane again showing what a gentleman he could be walked to the ropes by her side and held them open for her. As she walked up the ramp to the backstage area, unable to resist she sneaked a look back to the ring, at Kane only to find him watching her as well. She sped up and behind the curtain that separates the arena from backstage blushing; she needed a cold shower to calm herself down, no guy had ever had that effect on her before, he wasn't even the type she usually went for. There was something very compelling about this man he was obviously a tough guy or he wouldn't be a wrestler, get he had been polite and friendly in his own way. Those eyes though, never had she seen such beautiful eyes, they had a glint of humour to them but other than that they were sad eyes, well it didn't take a rocket scientist to guess who'd be in her dreams that night with his tall powerful body, amazing eyes and deep sexy voice! In fact he would be in her dreams for many nights to come always faceless but with dazzling eyes, but the problem for Lita was her dreams were just that, dreams, where you wake up alone in bed and very lonely. If only she knew what the future had in store for her.  
  
Authors Note: I will in future chapters be using information I have gained from various Kane and Lita sites about their personal lives, some will be simple rumours if I am wrong feel free to correct me. 


	2. Wheels on the bus go round & round

2001  
  
  
The spring heat had not quiet kicked in, as it was still early, so all the WWF superstars hurried out of the hotel dragging suitcases with them, most complaining about having to be up and ready for six am. The big black coach painted with the WWF logo glinted in the weak morning sunshine. A cold breeze blew past and everyone hoped there next destination would be warmer it was bad enough been cold and tiered without adding battered and bruised on top of it, all in the life of a wrestler!  
  
  
The coach was quickly filling as all the superstars pilled on board, everyone sitting with there usual travelling partners, the mood lightening as it usually did when they were heading for Chicago for Raw it was a very popular town with all the superstars.   
As Lita climbed on board she was startled to see Edge sat behind the drivers wheel instead of the usual driver Stephen O'Hara.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked raising her eyebrow as the Rock had taught her to do.  
  
"What's it look like? Im driving"   
  
"I noticed I mean why"  
  
"Oh Ste got food poisoning last night from KFC I think so he can't drive and im the only other licensed coach driver"  
  
"Ok then just don't crash or I'll kill you" (pointing a finger at his face).  
  
"I won't tell you why I stopped driving then" Edge said with a sly grin.  
  
The time spent talking to Edge had cost Lita her seating choice, she had two options available the first been on the back row in between Test and Christian, or one behind her usual travel buddies Matt and Jeff more commonly known as the Hardy Boyz, next to of all the people in the world Kane! She had developed a serious crush on him since the first time they had met, and he had made it extremely hard for her to get to know him, he always kept to himself and was moody as hell sometimes, yet she was still drawn to him. She decided to take the seat next to Kane reasoning with herself that she didn't get on with Test or Christian, and if as usual Kane wasn't very talkative Matt and Jeff were in front for her to talk to. Walking down the aisle she smiled at Jeff before stopping next to Kane who was sat next to the window gazing out of it; she cleared her throat to get his attention,  
  
"Are you saving this seat for anyone?"  
  
"Wha-oh no take a load off"  
  
Lita smiled in thanks and went to put her larger bag in the over head but struggled due to her been a few inches to small, Kane who found this entertaining chuckled very deep and sexily before taking the bag and putting it up for her without even having to stand at his full height.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Kane simply shrugged before sitting down and returning to window gazing, Lita sighed wishing not for the first time that Kane didn't wear a mask then at least she would have his facial expressions to go by. As Edge started the coach she sat down and relaxed against the comfy seat for a few minutes the good thing with Vince is he made all there travelling comfortably.  
  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere conversation wise with Kane she decided to get her sketch book out and finish a picture she was copying of her mom, recently Lita had found drawing a very relaxing pass time. As usual though she was having trouble drawing hands, and started cursing under her breath, which caught Kane's attention, he turned his head from the window to see what she was up to.  
  
"May I?"  
  
Unaware that Kane had been watching and listening Lita jumped,  
  
"Oh-erm-Sure "  
  
Taking the paper and pencil from Lita he took one look at the picture and to Lita's amazement drew a perfect set of hands in 30 seconds flat.  
  
"Wow! How did you get so good?"  
  
"I had a good art teacher in school she taught me a LOT of things"  
  
Lita felt a tingly jolt shoot through her as their fingers touched as he passes the paper back to her. Almost instantly Kane went back to staring out the window, and Lita giving up on drawing rested the pad on her lap as she closed her eyes, deciding to catch some sleep before arriving in Chicago.  
  
  
  
Lita lay on the sofa smiling lazily and doing her best to stay still. She watched as a black leather gloved hand holding a pencil drew a picture she couldn't see.  
  
"Finished" That voice.  
  
Walking over to where she lay Kane kneeled in front of her taking her small hands in his large ones he kissed each finger and thumb lovingly. He then pulled her to her feet and started to lead her towards the bedroom...  
  
Lita  
  
"Lita WAKE UP!"  
  
For the first time she woke up quite literally with the man of her dreams next to her.  
  
"Are we in Chicago already?"  
  
  
"No were miles away yet, Vince wants us to sign this form type thing, looks like he's loosing the case and wants us to help decide on a new name for the company"  
  
Taking the form from Kane she looked at the suggestions: - WWI (World Wrestling International), WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment), WWW (World Wide Wrestling) and WWO (World Wrestling Organisation) she signed next to WWE along with the majority. After passing the form across to Undertaker and Sara she sat back yawning softly.  
  
"Sorry for waking you"  
  
"It's ok I forgive you, this time anyway"  
  
As she was dozing of she rested her head on Kane's shoulder and to her amazement he didn't move her simply used his free arm to cover her with his coat.  
  
'Always the gentleman my Kane'  
were Lita's last thoughts before drifting of to sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
  
Unaware to the sleeping Lita Kane was watching her with a (hidden) smile on his face. Whilst she slept Kane picked up her sketchbook and drew her capturing every little imperfection that made her unique, he was finished in minutes he signed it and set it down looking at her he wondered what she was dreaming. As he thought it she snuggled closer to him.  
Kane suddenly became worried about why he was still looking at her he quickly turned away; with him women meant trouble so he tried not to think about them.  
  
  
Sara nudged her husband and pointed over to Kane and Lita,  
  
"$20 says they end up together"  
  
'Taker just frowned he hoped not, not after last time... 


	3. Pictures and Tears

Love Comes In All Sizes  
Chapter 3-  
  
Author's Note:  
Sorry its took so long to get this chapter up I have had total writer's block and coursework. As you know I don't own the WWE or any of their wrestlers bla bla Please review don't be mean and I apologise in advance for any mistakes either spelling, factual etc and if anyone finds this Mary-sue i really don't care! :-p. Also if any of the matches mentioned never happened im sorry.  
  
  
2001  
The arena was almost deadly silent in the hour before the doors opened and the fans poured in ready for Monday night Raw. All the wrestlers were either in their or their opponent for the night's locker room going through strategies, or with Jan the ring attire maker and make-up lady. All the technical staffs were doing last minute checks on music, piro, lighting etc.  
  
  
In one particular locker room sat two thirds of Team Extreme, and two of the biggest risk takers at the time, getting ready for the show. The two youngest members Jeff and Lita were in high spirits and looking forward to the nights show, even though they had no clue who they were fighting, just being there was good enough for them.  
  
  
They had spent the whole of that afternoon together training and most importantly of course picking out their outfits for the night! The two were such good friends they were like brother and sister they even had similar flaws and they were legion. Jeff now sat on the floor in front of the sofa with his shirt off whilst Lita who was sat on the sofa applied yet another coat of hair dye to Jeff's already purple/green hair. After finishing she placed the plastic cap on Jeff's head so not to get dye everywhere and deposited the empty bottle and gloves into the bin, throwing in the odd 'yuck' with them. Lita adjusted the towel round her shoulders and checked her watch to see if she could rinse her hair yet. She was adding bright pink to the ends of her dark red hair. It was ready to come off she made her way towards the adjoining bathroom, she paused at the door and turned to Jeff,  
  
  
"By the time I've washed this off yours should be set so don't go anywhere and don't take the cap off ok"  
  
  
"Aye- aye"  
  
After rinsing her hair and wrapping it in a towel she sat down on a steel folding chairs similar to the type used in matches. She pulled her travel bad onto her lap and began to search for her hairdryer that she had bought that day the new "Solar 2000", when her sketch book fell out and opened on the last used page, but it wasn't any picture she had ever drew and Matt didn't draw and neither did Jeff. Frowning she picked it up then she noticed it was a picture of her sleeping! At the top was a date; today's date in fact, and at the bottom was a small note in untidy handwriting it read:  
  
  
To Lita,  
Next time bring a pillow, if I loose my match tonight I blame you for cutting of the circulation to my shoulder lol,  
Kane  
  
  
She couldn't believe it! The fact that she had gone to sleep on HIS shoulder was bad enough, but to draw a picture of her he must have been watching her pretty closely, what if she had snored or drooled on his arm or-  
Oh no-  
What if she had spoke out her dream, a dream where she says how she loves him!  
  
  
Forgetting about her hair she darted out of the bathroom knocking the towel of her head and leaving it on the floor, she ran into the next room to get the person who could put to rest her worries. Jeff was in the next room trying to figure out a way of getting an extremely tight fishnet top over his head without it taking the protective cap off.  
  
  
"JEFF!"  
"Lita!"  
"Serious I need you to tell me something I've crashed at your hundreds of times and vice versa"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Well do I...erm-do I do anything you know unusual in my sleep?"  
  
"Why?" Jeff eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Just answer!" Lita was getting panicked now.  
  
"Ok, ok calm down, well you wriggle a hell of a lot and some times you talk out your dream but you can only understand if your close"  
  
Lita actually felt all the colour drain from her face and felt like she was going to faint until a sudden burst of panic mixed with adrenaline hit her.  
She had to find Kane. Now and explain.  
  
Before Jeff could ask why she was so eager to know or even open his mouth, Lita darted out the locker room and down the corridor, frantically searching for Kane. She didn't even stop to read the names on the door, she just ran in although she didn't realise until later she caught a very personal look at the Rock's bottom and Scotty's worm * Evil Grin *. As the adrenaline wore off the tears set in and as soon as she was through the next door she burst into tears, and was so blinded by them she could only feel the arms that went round her shoulders and a glimpse of blonde hair as she was lead and sat down on the sofa, after wiping her eyes she saw the last person she would ever expect to see...Rob Van Damn! (Hehe you were all expecting a Trish-Lita girly bonding moment)  
  
  
Rod kept her in a tight hug until she was all cried out and was left gasping and making little hiccupping sounds like a child. He handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. He waited patiently until she was sorted before asking what the problem was and he never interrupted until she finished explaining everything, only nodding and giving her arm a light sympathetic squeeze when it was appropriate. When she had finished he met her eyes and said in his cool, calm voice,  
  
  
"Dude, just go up to him, CALMLY, and wish him luck in his match and slip in that Jeff or Matt or someone was joking on with you by saying you shout in your sleep and apologize if you did the above, 'coz you remember having a really weird dream. That way if you say anything, he will think it nothing serious and say ok if you didn't he'll say you didn't without suspecting nothing you don't want him to suspect"  
  
Lita wrapped her arms round his neck and squeezed,  
  
  
"Oh Rob thank you so much!"  
  
With that her walked out the room with her just as Kane was walking down the corridor with his back to them,  
  
"Kane! Wait up a sec!"  
He half paused and turned his head slightly, but did not answer or turn round he carried on walking. Lita felt the tears again and ran back into Rob's locker room he followed letting the door slam.  
  
Down the corridor Kane was on his way back to his locker room after going to get a candy bar from the vending machine, he was listening to a new CD on his walkman and had the volume on max, suddenly his neck stiffened again he had slept awkward on the coach not long after Lita, he moved his neck and shrugged his shoulder trying to loosen it then he kept walking. Suddenly he heard a loud bang, taking the earphones out he looked to see the source of the bang but no one was there 'must have been a door slamming' Kane thought to himself as he carried on walking. 


End file.
